Spekkio
Spekkio is a character and recurring boss from Chrono Trigger that can be found at the End of Time. Biography Spekkio refers to himself as the "Master of War". When the party first meets him, he tells them that he has seen many battles from the End of Time. He tells the party that many years before they were born there existed a kingdom where magic was everywhere and where anyone could use it. However, people began to abuse their power over the years. Eventually, it became so bad that only wizards were allowed to use magic. He goes on to say that the party has determination and that magic only needs power of the heart and inner strength. He says that magic is divided into four types: Lightning, Fire, Water, and Shadow. He tells them that Crono is adept at Lightning, Marle is adept at Ice, and Lucca is adept at Fire. He then tells them all to think magic and then, starting from the entrance to his room, run clockwise along the walls three times. They do is, and then Spekkio grants them their magic powers. Later, when Frog comes to see Spekkio, he is granted Water magic. Ayla cannot be taught magic due to her existing before magic was discovered, and Robo cannot be taught magic because he is not a living thing. Magus does not need to be taught magic as he already knows a great deal about Shadow magic as he was originally alive when magic existed. A character named Spekkio also appears in Chrono Cross but its believed that he has no relation to this Spekkio. 'Spekkio' is a phonetic spelling of the Italian word 'specchio' (meaning that they are spelled differently, but are pronounced the same). 'Specchio' means 'Mirror' in Italian, which is perfectly descriptive of Spekkio's role in Chrono Trigger. He is a reflection of the party's current power level; a mirror. It is from this that Spekkio got his name. Chrono Cross In the Bend of Time, Spekkio seems to still be around. If Janice is brought to the area, the timekeeper will note that the "God of Combat" has taken an interest in her, and she will be bestowed her level 7 tech, What'sUpDoc. He still has his own separate room, and after a trial similar to the one in Chrono Trigger (involving running three laps around the room) he offers a battle with Ozzie, Slash, and Flea, the Mystical Knights. A minigame ensues in which one must run a correct number of laps to receive a Dreamer's Sarong. After the minigame is won, he remarks that perhaps he will see the player in another, different dimension. This strongly suggests that it is indeed the cheerful creature. Fighting Spekkio After giving Crono, Marle, and Lucca their magic, he asks them if they would like to battle. Doing so will give them a reward. The reward becomes better the higher the party's level is. Spekkio is a unique enemy in that his form will change depending on how strong your team is. When a member of the party is between levels 1 to 9, he will be in the form of a Rain Frog. When a member of the party is between levels 10 to 19, he will be in the form of a Kilwala. When a member of the party is between levels 20 to 29, he will be in the form of a Goblin. When a member of the party is between levels 30 to 39, he will be in the form of a red Omnicrone. When a member of the party is between levels 40 to 98 he will be in the form of a blue Masa & Mune. And finally when a member of the party is level 99, he will be in the form of a red Nu, the hardest enemy in the SNES/PS versions and one of the hardest bosses in the DS version of the game, next to the Dream Devourer. See also * Spekkio (first form) * Spekkio (second form) * Spekkio (third form) * Spekkio (fourth form) * Spekkio (fifth form) * Spekkio (final form) Gallery Image:Spekkio (first form).png|Spekkio in his first form. Image:Spekkio (second form).png|Spekkio in his second form. Image:Spekkio (third form).gif|Spekkio in his third form. Image:Spekkio (fifth form).gif|Spekkio in his fourth form. Image:Spekkio (fourth form).png|Spekkio in his fifth form. Image:Spekkio (final form).gif|Spekkio in his final form. Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:Featured Article